narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BjornWhitman
Just To Let You Know Hey, Nxf11rocks asked me to tell you not to ban him or anything. He's helping to clean up the wiki, so that's why he's editing so many pages. Nothing to worry about. Carry on. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 21:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Standard Layout Hey! So, normally I'd find a way to fix this myself, but I am hopelessly stuck. Have you noticed that the Standard Layout/Format of new pages has changed? If you go to create a new article, its format is different than how it was like a month ago. I've looked into fixing it, and I think I may have a way, but I have a question first (seeing as how you were here longer than me, I was hoping you'd know.) How do you make a template? I know there's the Category:Template and etc but I want a legit template page, not one that only comes up under that specific category. All that "General Wiki Template" and etc things like that are confusing me, so... Got any ideas? --Shadowpuppy270343 :3 Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minoru.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Please Join the Discussion <3 http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/WIKI_ADOPTION_DISCUSSION-PLEASE_CONTRIBUTE <3 xStarcandy 14:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion Hi, I am making sure that you would like this page deleted: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Bjorn_Whitman since you weren't the one who put the deletion template :) If someone vandalised the thing I can do a rollback and get it all up again. xStarcandy 18:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Review Thanks for letting me know, warning has been posted and it will be removed if the author doesn't make changes within a week :) xStarcandy 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Anytime ;) like i said i'll be using them in a couple of chapters of my fafic cos they really are useful, i'll also leave a link so my reader, most who have OC's of their own can come here and see them too ;) hi (blue) akatsuki. it still means akatsuki, expect the clouds are blue, its doesnt say BLUE AKATSUKI. it jsut says (blue) akatsuki. the clouds are blue, not the name thanks a lot for adding my OC to the list i just couldn't get it working :) Mangacookie 02:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for posting that comment on my most recent OC. It's what i needed to get it done. Sir Aether 01:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Sir Aether Congragulations Good job at being number one, but how did u do 100 edits in 1 day. RE: Vandalism Blocked him/her :) Thanks for the help, and sorry for not being on lately x_X I'm back now though so I will start to take better care of things. xStarcandy 10:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Rights I gave you administrator rights, cause you seem like a fair guy and you're on here a lot as well, and you've done some really great contributions. So now if you see someone vandalising you can block them as well :) Just make sure you write the reason (nothing major, just a point or two eg. "Trolling, inserting nonsense, editing pages". You can also delete and undelete pages :3 (If you're not up to it just let me know and I will reverse that) xStarcandy 10:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Ok, thanks. :) Hi, im having a problem with my oc page. On the template part, the "contents" thing keeps popping in a spot were it shouldn't be. Do you think you could help? Leo-San 05:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) T_T Omg thank you so much for helping around <3 Luvs, 13:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Annichole 22:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to ask if you could delete three pages I have here? Because I feel like the OC's need to be more developed since of the criticism and me being unsure about them. I'll remake the pages later on when I think they're developed better and start over. x'D http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Akina_Higashiyama http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Michiko_Hatake http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Seiichi_Hatake For Akina, can you leave her sludge release and clan info pages? I don't know if they would get deleted too. :'D Thanks~ Hi I am having a problem with my character's wiki. Whenever I click edit page it says something about the unicode having a problem and I don't know how to fix it. Okay thank you. I am having trouble editing my wiki page. Whenever I click edit I get this message "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code" and it goes to source instead of visual. Hi! Since you're an Admin on this site, I was wondering if you could help me get rid of all the Source Codes on my OCs's pages; every time I try to edit, it won't allow me to go to "Visual" mode. Is there any way you could fix that, please and thank you? BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 06:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I make a page on... Is it okay if I add a page with a Mary Sue test that I wrote out myself? SweetCandySoftMelody (talk) 04:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC)SweetCandySoftMelody thanks for the welcome XD Ugh. Ok, I've had enough of this stupid thing... What in the world is "Rich text editing"? What is a "Complex code"???? I'm working on my oc, and now everytime I try to switch back to visual editing it gives me this: "SOURCE MODE REQUIRED Rich text edting is disabled because the page contains complex code." I've fixed it by now, but still, this might happen again in the future....>_< Best if we prevent it from happening again. --Shadowpuppy270343 Apology In case you didn't receive this from my page, I apologize for deleting your message and seeming disrespectful, but I can assure you that I haven't been adding any more categories since your warning. To let you know, I was aware of your warning and therefore did not need the message but because of a recent family crisis, I was unable to get around to fixing things, and although I have been trying to delete them, I'm not exactly sure how to. Please forgive me for that - I'll try to be more careful next time~ --BlackYinWhiteYang i need help on the inbox hi i need help i dont know how to get on to the inbox thing without having to edit a different page thing can you help from Mizuki-hachibizuka (talk) 22:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC)Mizuki-Hachibizuka Why was my page deleted? Just wondering why my page was deleted with no warnings. Hope to hear back soon, thanks. Also I wish to get back all my work for my character because I worked hard on it just to watch it all get deleted, so yeah thanks again. Wkyle07 (talk) 20:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC)wkyle07 I can understand that I was using osys content, but the fact is all I'm pretty sure I did wrong was not give him credit which I was actually gonna do. I'm a fan of osys content too and his material I have always used for a basis of my own characters. I create my own stories and names (usually, I enjoy Ryo Aokawa too much to change it) and give him full credit for the design. Is there something else I did wrong? Because I feel like all I really did wrong was forget to credit him for his material. Hope to get another response back soon, thanks. Also if you could send me at least the information I had created on my page would be nice, I worked hard on that and wish to continue working on it. Thanks again. Wkyle07? (talk) 18:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC)wkyle07 Suggestion? Hello! I want to suggerate you one thing: at wiki navigation to put another category named "characters" and as subcategories to put "female" and "male" cause lately, they've been sorted. It would be more easier to look for the characters yo wish to find. Have a good day! I'm also wishing to edit the home page, which needs seriously edits. I want to create a poll, like " is your original character a boy or a girl?" or something like this. I'm also working on it. What do you think about my idea?Efflorescence (talk) Improving this wikia Hello! What about making a great homepage? I've got some ideas... if you're interested, feel free to contact me. And I think we should create some rules for the OC creators in order to make this wikia ordered. Some will be a category " completed characters" which will lead to the completed ones, the "under construction characters" which will lead to the completed ones and so one. I've got many ideas, but I need your opinion. I'm waiting for you reply! Efflorescence (talk) 14:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category Idea Hey! :) This is Shadowpuppy, one of the other admin. Lately I've been thinking that we should add another category. One that would mark a page completed, as apposed to just a draft. For example, you know how there are those pages that are left half empty or with just the grey infobox? These pages could go untouched for months, and it clutters the wiki. So I propose a plan. This new category will be used to determine if a page is actually meant to be the way it is. Here are some useful reasons for applying this "finished category": 1) It can be used to prevent critiques on a user's oc if they do not have the "finished" category. This prevents arguments on the comment page of a user's oc, so you won't be seeing "hey! I'm not even done with him/her, so why don't you just back off?!" 2)You can also use it as a basis for deleting pages. If a page is left "un-finished" for long enough, then it will be deleted. Simple. We need to do a better job of cleaning up the wiki, and using categories is a great start. Obviously there will be some exceptions to it. We leave the pages unprotected so that there could be grammar checks and spell checks every once in a while by the user who made the page or by an anonymous who noticed the mistake. If a user wants to go back and change their OC after marking their page with "FINAL" (the finished category), they may, but an admin must be noted with the changed result. '' I'll add a section on my talk page for users to alert me when they have changed one of their "final pages". You should too. If we go through with this, that is. So, what do you say? Should we apply the rule? :) Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) Hi ^^ Sorry if this goes in the wrong catagory. Not exactly an expert on this. But I just have a question; My Oc is an A-Rank missing-nin, but she was last promoted Chunin. The rule states their current rank only, but which one due I use? Thanks in advance! Kasumi-Katsuki630 (talk) 15:30, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uhh Yes Could you Please Help me How do you Make an info box on a PageIComboBreaker (talk) 03:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) 'New in the Wiki''' Hi !! I'm new in the wiki and new in a English wiki if u can help will be a preasure of your part ~Greatings Thoughts on Coding Hi. I've seen you around recently, and was curious to hear an admin's thoughts on code error fixes that I've been putting together. The page is here. Let me know if you've come across other errors that I haven't seen. If you know a page that had it, I can look through the history to see it. If you know the code itself, you can even make the error on one of my pages and I'll see what's different to fix it. Also, if you'd like, you can take a look at my main character Kazō Yakusho. KusaNin (talk) 03:40, August 8, 2015 (UTC)